Adventures In Babysitting By Christina Bering-Wells
by john6lisa
Summary: An AU B&W short story, there might be a few chapters, for a friend of mine. Myka and Helena leave Christina, their 15 year old daughter in charge of the ten year twins, Oscar and Charles for the weekend. No warehouse stuff, just a regular family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N An AU B&W short story, there might be a few chapters, for a friend of mine. Myka and Helena leave Christina, their 15 year old daughter in charge of the ten year twins, Oscar and Charles for the weekend. No warehouse stuff, just a regular family.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

><p>I was leaning back against the front door frame, my arms crossed, trying not to roll my eyes as I watched my Mum and Mom kissing the twins goodbye. The two of them scurrying between the twins, peppering them with kisses as they shrugged their coats on. Mom's large satchel slipping down her arm as she hugged Oscar, Mum busy wiping her lipstick off Charlie's cheek with the pad of her thumb.<p>

"You boys be good for your sister while we are gone." Mom was busy saying as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder, "Christina is in charge of you two for weekend, got it?" Mom was saying as she wagged her finger between the two of them. Her eyebrows raised with that stern look on her face she only reserved for the three of us when we had any thoughts of misbehaving.

I was in awe of my Mom, how she always knew when I or the twins were even _thinking_ about cause havoc. I had to chuckle to myself, people who know them always seem to be more afraid of Mum blowing up then Mom.

"_If they only really knew who wears the trousers in this family_," Mum said one night.

It was late when I had woken up, needing a glass of water, I snuck down the stairs on the eve of my twelfth birthday. Stilling myself on the landing of the stairs when I heard their muffled voices, me peeking through the railing, my hands gripping the old oak wood as I watched them.

"_And who are they, Babe?_" Mom whispered. My Mum sitting on Mom's lap, the look between them reminded me of the movie we had all watched earlier that night. Yes, I was only twelve, well, thirteen now that it was after midnight, but I could not help but smile, them, looking at each other the way the Beast looked at the Beauty.

'_Eww_' I whispered as they started to kiss, that sight was enough to cause me to scurry back up the stairs. I snuck into Mum's office, sneaking three bottles of water out of her mini fridge. Still trying to shake out the sight of them on the couch as I went into the twin's room. They both mumbled as I put the bottles of water down near them.

"_Are they?_" Oscar asked as he sat up, sipping the water I had brought them.

"_Yup, no raiding the cookie jar tonight."_

"_What about Mom's stash of twizzlers?_" Charles asked as he popped his head down from the top bunk bed. His shock of dark curls was as wild as his eyes as he looked at Oscar and me sitting on the bottom bunk.

"_She hid them down stairs, behind 'Modern Utopia' on the bookshelf,"_ Oscar said as he handed his bottle of water to his brother.

"_Bollocks!"_ Charlie whispered, both of us laughing as we watched him try to drink, his head upside down as he hung over the top bunk.

"_Mum will tan your hide if she hears you saying that word!"_ Oscar's eyes wide as his head turn to look at us.

"_Mom, will tan all our hides if she catches us still awake. You two go back to sleep, I'll see you two in the morning" _

"_Hey, Happy birthday, Chrissy!_" the twins whispered in unison as I crept out of their room. My smile as wide as the Grand Canyon as I softly clicked the door shut.

I had to cover my ears, the bottle of water gripped firmly in my left hand as I crept back to my room, the sounds wafting up from the living room _'should not be heard by my virgin ears_' I huffed._ 'Why did I get the strangest parents in the whole world?' _I mumbled as I jumped into my bed, pulling the sheets over my head.

...

"Christina?"

"Yes ma'am?" I replied, pushing myself off the door jamb and out of my musing as my Mom came near me, pulling me then into a tight embrace as she spoke.

"You are in charge, I know you will do this family proud and look after things," my Mom whispering to me as we hugged a bit tighter. "I realize you are fifteen and want more added responsibility. So, this is your chance to prove your Mum wrong," my Mom said as she pulled back from our hug, that silly, crooked smile was on her face as she brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Don't forget your piano lesson and if you have any issues, Mr Neilson said he would …"

_"Mummy_?" I whined as my Mum came up behind Mom, my eyes pleading with her.

"Darling, you have expressed, on many occasion, that you felt Christina mature enough to hold down the fort and the boys, Artie has all our numbers as do Peter and Amanda. If any extra is needed, Christina and Artie know where we have extra funds stashed." Mum winking at me as she hugged Mom tighter from behind.

"We are not boys! We just turned ten" the twins huffing out in unison.

"Yes yes, my little men," Mum said as she turned to the door, holding it open for Mom.

"And I expect you two to behave as the young gentlemen that you are and listen to your older sister." Mum was saying, pulling Mom out the door.

"The book convention will be all weekend, we'll be back Sunday afternoon and … we will be checking in every hour with you!" Mom was saying. That stern look returning to her face.

"Come on _'Mother Hen_'." My Mum was saying as she dragged my Mom to their car.

"We will," me smirking as I waved goodbye, eyeballing the crossed fingers the twins held behind their backs.

"There are prepared meals in the freezer and plenty of fruit on the kitchen counter, plus the PB&J with whole wheat …" my Mom's diatribe being cut short with Mum kissing Mom as she shoved her into the SUV.

"_Ewww, so did not need to see that_," I mumbled to myself, all of us waving as they pulled out of the drive.

"Okay, pizza, anyone?" Oscar was saying as he rubbed his hands together, all of us walking back into the house.

I turned, giving a sheepish wave to Mr Neilson, him watching the whole _Norman Rockwell_ scene unfold from his porch as my parents drove away. His hand scratching behind Trailer's ear as he nodded, Vanessa, his wife smiling to me as he spoke.

"Call me if you need anything, Kiddo,"

"_I'm not a kid_," I mumbled, smiling and waving to the two of them as I headed inside.

I was grateful that my mentor was right next door, but, this was my time to shine, to prove to Mom and Mum that I was, indeed, old enough to care for this unique family of ours.

"Hey, Chrissy? Extra pineapple and ham on the pizza?" Charlie was grinning as I looked at Oscar talking to the _Pizza Palace_ on the phone, rolling my eyes; I nodded 'yes' as I closed the door.

Poor little Pete the Ferret came rushing up my leg, us both watching as the twins raided the cabinets, paper plates, hot sauce and grated cheese were struin on the table by Charlie as Oscar was rummaging through the _'secret stash of cash'_

"Is a dollar enough?"

I rolled my eyes, again, as Charlie climbed the bookshelf, grabbing Mom's stash of Twizzlers, _'The Importance of Being Earnest_' and _'David Copperfield'_ tumbling to the carpet with the other books.

"This is going to be a long weekend,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am just following where this story is taking me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, no fair, I get the last piece, I ordered it!" Oscar huffed as the two boys fought over the last piece.<p>

"Too bad, I'm the oldest, its mine" I smirked as I snatched it up, rushing over to the kitchen counter as my brothers argued over who got the last piece of pie.

"I would swear Uncle Pete was your father," I mumbled, bumping Oscar away as he tried to grab the last piece, me cutting it in half for my siblings.

"Ugh, gag ggg …" Charlie made a choking noise as he shoved his finger in his mouth.

"Uncle Pete? Our dad?! Gross!" Oscar said as he sat back down at the table. His eyes misted as he met mine.

"Do you really think he is …" his bottom lip quivering as he looked at me, those brown/green eyes storming.

"No, I don't," I said, placing the two halves on paper plates, setting then down in front of the boys.

"Mom and Mum both said that our father was a very unique man. A Rhodes Scholar and wise beyond his years. Now, does that sound like Uncle Pete?" I said, keeping my voice steady for the boys.

The silence stretched for a few ticks, me blowing a puff of air at the stray locks that fell across my forehead when Oscar ripped into his pie.

"Nope, Mom and Mum are real smart, only the best for them," Oscar grinned, both of us looking over to Charlie. His face somber, his eyes down cast as his fingers played at the piece of pie.

"Do you think Mom and Mum …?"

"No I don't, and you shouldn't either." I said as I sat down next to Charlie. He was so like our Mom in so many ways, always over thinking things. But with our Mum's heart on his sleeve.

"Come on, bath time for you two," I said as I sat up, starting to clear away the plates as Oscar bumped my shoulder, well, the best he could. I had Mom's height while the boys were leaning more to Mum's.

"Just be good?" I whispered to Oscar. Charlie had gotten over his melon collie as he scooped up _Pete the Ferret_, rushing up the stairs, two rungs at a time.

"Only you and Oscar for bath time, no ferrets!" I shouted over my shoulder.

I kept an ear for any strange sounds as the twins bathed, me clearing away the paper plates and any other evidence of our junk food filled night.

'_You are in charge_' kept echoing in my head as I cleaned up the kitchen, then heading to the living room to replace the books Oscar had fallen in his quest for Mom's stash of Twizzlers.

I sent a text to Leena, asking if she could pick up a few bags of the bright red treats before she came over in the morning.

'_Who said anything about coming over?_' was her reply.

_'Come on, I know Mom had to have said something about you stopping by before opening the shop'_ I text back.

A long pause was had, then a 'ping' on my phone.

_'Maybe … just play along, okay? I know your Mum is super scary and all with the Kempo, but, some of us need the paycheck._' Leena text back.

"Don't make me come up there, "I said in a stern voice to the ceiling above me as I listen to the thumps of two sets of feet above me.

_' No worries, you are a God to them_' I text back to Leena.

'You are not our Mum the giggle from the last of the words dying to a slight groan as I started to climb the stairs.

_"Seven it is?_" I asked as I turned on the landing, my hand gripping the rail as I tossed open the door to the bathroom.

_"As if I would ever be late,_" Leena replied. _"Waffles and bacon?_" she asked.

I muttered my _yes_ as I spied the twins, both of them leaning against the master bathroom.

_"Please._" I responded as I slipped _Pete the ferret_ out of Oscar's hand.

"Come on," I whispered to the twins as I slung the rodent over my shoulder, watching as the twins slunk to their room.

"My stomach hurts, "Oscar whispered to his twin.

"Shut it!" Charles whispered, 'You don't want her to hear ...'

"Hear what?" I smirked to myself as I followed the twins to their bedroom.

They said nothing as I tucked them into bed, a slight hue of queasy green tinting their cheeks from too much junk food.

"You two want the night light on?" I asked, clicking it on without waiting for a reply from them.

…

"Come on boys," I heard Mr Neilson's wife say as they bee-lined into the next room.

"So, breakfast went smooth?"

"As about as smooth as two twins can get," I whispered as I sat down in front of the piano.

I watched from the corner of my eye as the twins scampered to the next room from the siren call from Vanessa.

"I have four different colors for the shirts" I heard Artie's wife saying as I turned the pages of music.

"Tie-dying" I heard him mumble as he sat down next to me. A copy of Proust being set down next to me, breaking the silence as he cracked his knuckles.

I mastered the scales for my warm up, breaking into a burst of _'Heart and Soul'_ just to elicit a frown.

"I think you surpassed that eight years ago," Artie mumbled, glaring at me as we both turned our heads to the sounds of the twins in the kitchen.

"Maybe," I mumbled, then smiling as I felt a glare from him, continuing with the melody.

"So all went well with breakfast?"

"About as well with twins and Leena's cooking," I smiled, turning the sheet music to my next lesson.

"I am to assume that your Mom called last night?"

"Yup," I smirked, my shoulders rising to my ears, awaiting the berating for my slang.

"Artie, Christina, I have to head to the market. We seem to have run out dye," Vanessa was saying as she came into the room, kissing both of us on top of our heads as she wiped her hands.

"Keep an eye on the twins," Vanessa was saying over her shoulder as she grabbed her keys from the side table. Blowing a kiss to Mr Neilson and then closing the door.

"No mega-parties last night?"

"No sir,"

"And all is well with your Mom and that woman?"

"That woman is my Mum. And yes, all was well with Ms Leena too. She came over and made breakfast for us all. Though I could have done that for us all," me mumbling the last few words.

"Did she put the wrath of Osiris into you?" his fingers pressing on mine, separating my pinky to reach the last key.

"You know how Mom can be," I shrugged my shoulders as I finished the last run. "I sometimes wonder if she leads a secret life. A bodyguard for the president or some sort of gun-toting hired assassin. Not a co-owner of some bookstore with Mum,"

"And have you heard anything from Harvard or MIT?" me raising an eyebrow, my head still downcast as I side-eyed my mentor at his last remark to me.

"You are changing the subject,"

"Am I now? ... Cookie?" Mr Neilson asked, reaching for the plate of butter pecan scotchie's that Vanesa set on top of the piano before she left.

I shook my head as I grabbed the plate, my eyes widening that an hour had already passed since the start of the piano lesson after I spied the old clock on the mantle. Nibbling on the delicious cookie, I eyed the chess board in the middle of the living room. My head nodding to it as I held the plate of cookie's close.

"I won't tell if you don't," I smirked as I sat down to the chess set. Watching my mentor rub at his scruffy beard, lost deep in thought as I held the plate out to him.

"Milk?"

"Yes please, what is _scotchie's_ without milk?" I smiled.

"The same as Myka without that _woman_," Mr Neilson said, his finger pointing upward as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mr Neilson?" I asked after he set the glasses of milk down in front of us. I watched as he sighed, holding up one hand as he gulped his milk down.

"My dear Christina," he started to say, clasping both my hands in his.

_'Oh, this can't be good,_' I thought to myself.

"You have to understand that I have no ill-will toward your _'Mum_'. he sighed, pushing his wire rimmed glasses further up his nose. "Your Mom has always been like a daughter to me. When she married your Mum, she swore that the last thing she ever wanted was to start a family,"

Then wiping a tear from his cheek, rubbing his hand on his thigh, "And here you are," his smile wide, a glint of pride in his eyes, waving both hands at me as we both took a cookie from the plate.

_"And?_"

"And, she … Myka, was a strong, independent woman, setting so many goals for herself until the day she met '_her_' ". Mr Neilson sighed.

"Trailer!" was shouted in unison from the twins. Causing Mr Neilson to choke on his scotchie, my head whipping around as Trailer the dog yelped, rubber bands all over his fur, rainbow, multi-colors dripping from his fur as he ran past us.

The sound of bare claws digging into the solid oak floor as the poor dog skidded across the floor. His big brown eyes pleading with mine as the twins slid across the floor behind the poor dog.

"Please tell me you two did not just _Tie-die_ poor Trailer?" Mr Neilson mumbled, rubbing his temples and sighing heavily.

"No sir. Well ... maybe?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

><p>"Mom is going to kill me," I was repeating over and over.<p>

"No, Myka is not going to kill you," Mr Neilson was saying, choking and then spitting out the water that sprayed in his mouth from Trailer shaking. "Here, Christina. hold him, I need to find something stronger," handing the hose back to me as I tried to scrub the red from his fur. Both of us agreeing to concentrate on that color more than the others.

"She is going to kill me, hide my body and wipe my existence from the face of the earth," I mumbled. Sitting back as Mr Neilson poured the laundry detergent on the worst spots. Trailer whimpered to me, his brown eyes pleading up to me to let him escape all this torture.

"Myka would never do that," He said, giving a feeble smile. "You're Mum, on the other hand …" his eyebrows becoming one huge hairy caterpillar from the frown on his face.

"Why do you hate my Mum so much?" I said, looking side-eyed at him as I rinsed away some of the soap from Trailer.

"I do not hate your Mum, Christina," He mumbled, sitting back on his water-soaked shoes. He removed his glasses, finding a small dry spot on his shirt, his mind searching for something as he cleaned them.

"Your Mum and I have …" his eyes still concentrating on drying his glasses, " A somewhat, love-hate relationship," placing his glasses back on, pudgy fingers adjusting the sides that settled on either side of his ears, "Helena and I do have a deep-seated respect for each other. I just needed to come to terms with the fact that I was no longer the most important person in Myka's life," I started to speak up, his hand shooting up to halt my words.

"After your grandparents died, Vanessa and I took your Mom and Tracy in. Adopting them and raising them as our own, all of this which you already know," he smiled softly to me. Nodding my head for him to continue.

"It did not matter who your mother married, her being my daughter in my eyes, and my heart, no one would have been good enough for your mother in my eyes," he sighed.

"Would have?" I smiled to him.

"You are your mother; nothing escapes you, does it?"

"Nope," I grinned.

"And Mummy cried when you said yes to being her best man!" the twins said in unison.

"Go sit back down before Mum tans your hide!" the suds flying from my hand as I pointed to the twins.

"Now!"

Mr Neilson smirked, shrugging his shoulders to the twins as they pleaded silently with him. "You heard your sister, boys," raising his hands to them in surrender.

"Hey honey, I'm hom …" Vanessa's voice trailing off as she took in the scene before her. Me and Mr Neilson on our knees, soaking wet with Trailer between us, the twins sitting on the patio chairs near us. They gulped as they sat on their hands, the glare from Vanesa beaming through them.

"Wait till your Mom's hear about this!" she huffed, setting the bag of supplies down as she turned, fumbling with the phone as Mr Neilson grunted, trying his best to jump up.

I started to panic, my breaths coming faster as I set the hose down, rubbing the back of my neck as I paced the patio. The twins eyes were following my every move, I barely heard Oscar calling to Mr Neilson as my need for air was becoming my only concern.

It was like a hazy dream, watching as Mr Neilson took the phone from his wife, Charlie setting my feet up on the small wicker sofa on the patio, rolling his eyes as he tried to unlace my Keds.

"Just give her some air," I heard Charlie saying, watching as he pushed Oscar away, the room was slowly fading to black as Vanessa put a cold rag on my forehead.

"No worries, Christina. I won't call your Mom," was the last words I remember hearing.

"Is she?" the words were almost as annoying as the pokes to my cheek. "Stop it! She is fine!"

"Damn right I am fine," the words shooting as fast as myself from the couch. "Poke me one more time and you will never know the joys of having rug rats!" I shouted as I sat up.

"Yup, she is fine," I heard Oscar say, my vision clearing enough to see him back pedaling away from me.

"I am going to kill you two," I mumbled as I rubbed my head.

"She is going to be just fine," I heard Mr Neilson chuckle as he lead me through the front door of our house.

I sat in silence as Mr Neilson made up the plates of PB&J for us. Placing glasses of milk in front of all of us at the table. "You know they will never trust me with this," I mumbled as Mr Neilson sat next to me.

"Maybe," he said, the flash of lighting was quickly followed by the low rumble of thunder. Causing the twins to scamper up the stairs.

"I should get going before the heavens open up," Mr Neilson said. "You okay?" he winked as he cleared the table.

"Yea, I'm good. Nothing like a thunderstorm to set things right," I said as I followed him out.

"If you need anything?" and if on cue, my Mom's ringtone started to play.

"I'm good, thank you for everything," I said as we smiled at each other, me closing the door behind him.

"Double lock!" his voice echoing behind the door as I answered my phone.

…

I smiled as I watched the twins talking to our mom's. I tried to repress a smirk every time the lighting would light up the room, them trying to act brave with their heads buried under the sheets.

"Here, Mom wants to talk to you," Oscar's voice squeaking at the end as the thunder crashed.

I reassured Mom that things were fine, feigning ignorance as to why Vanessa wanted to speak to them when they came home.

"I have no clue, Mom," I lied through my teeth. I knew the second they found out about what happened to Trailer, my babysitting days were over. "Love you too," I sighed as I heard the phone click off.

"Don't leave," the twins said in unison as I turned to close the door to their bedroom.

"Don't get used to this," I said as I adjusted the two of them against me on the bottom bunk.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because after that stunt you two pulled with Trailer, I doubt Mom or Mum will trust me to take care of you two," I sighed. Both their little arms wrapping around my waist as the lighting crashed around us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

><p>After the last of their bags were brought in, Mom pushed me gently out of the living room, the twins a step behind me as Mum shut the glass French doors, her frown not escaping me.<p>

"Are we in trouble?" they asked in unison as I lead them upstairs.

"What do you think," I mumbled. "More like me never sitting for you two ever again," I said.

"Why?" Charlie asked, his face falling as he looked at me.

"Because we messed up," Oscar said as he hid under the covers of his bunk bed.

"No, you were just being boys," I sighed as I sat next to him. "It's my fault and I have to own up to it. I screwed up," I sighed.

"No, we will tell them it was our entire fault. Chrissy, we don't want anyone but you watching us," Oscar pleaded, scooping up Pete the ferret as he sat next to me.

"Sorry, but it is in their hands," I sighed, getting up from the bed. "Just try to behave?" I asked as I closed the door to their room.

I held my breath as I crept down to the doors of the living room, Mom's voice shattering the quiet of the down stairs.

"You cannot be serious' Helena. That is so archaic and old fashion!" Mom was saying, my head peeking through the glass panes. Watching as Mom paced, rubbing her neck as Mum leaned against the bookshelf.

"Well it was not old fashion in my day," Mum huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Babe, you are only four years older than me. And the thought of spanking the twins _is _old-fashion," Mom blurted out as her pacing increased.

"Well, it worked fine on me," Mum huffed. "Old fashion, indeed!"

"And we all know how well you turned out," Mom starting to smile as she hugged Mum. "Especially with Artie," Mom was now grinning as she brushed the hair away from Mum's neck, me turning away as she kissed Mum's neck.

"So gross," I mumbled.

"That man will never approve of anything I do. You are perfect in his eyes," My Mum was saying as my Mom pushed them both against the kitchen counter.

"The only _'perfect'_ I care about is your heart and the kids heart toward to me," my Mom helping my Mum to get undressed.

"My, love, before we digress, it might be imperative that we resolve this issue with the boys and Mrs. Neilson," my Mum's voice dropping to a low, strange timber I had never heard, me straining to hear her last words.

As I leaned closer to the door, straining to hear their words, the door creaked. "Christina!" both my Mum's yelped as they spied me against the door.

"Young lady, how long have you be spying on us?" my Mom's voice curt, as she stood to block my Mum from my view. Me knowing that Mum was trying her best to straighten her blouse.

"Long enough to know that I am in big time trouble," I mumbled.

"Damn Skippy you are!" Mom was starting to say in a raised voice.

"Myka, Darling," Mum was saying as she tugged at Mom's arm. "Maybe we could find a mutual solution to all of this?"

Mom was mere inches from me, the look of disappointment in her eyes caused me to step back, my heart breaking at her look. Her eyes darted to Mum, then back to mine, "Go on," Mom whispered.

"Christina has always been your heart, your first true love," Mum holding her hands up to silence Mom's protests. "Just hear me out,"

Mom's death stare released me, shooting to Mum with a raised eyebrow and a death grip on her hip. "What do you propose?" Mom's eyes drifting back to mine, ignoring Mum's look as she strained to listen to her. Me gulping down the need to flee. Never in my life have I ever felt the harsh pang of disappointment that was now directed to me.

"Your Mum placed all her faith in you, that you were old enough," Mom's eyes drifted to the floor. "You were the first, my girl," Mom whispered.

"She still is," Mum's voice crisp and firm as she gave me a gentle smile.

"I propose that Christina dole out the punishment for my boys, for the twins," Mum's voice steady as she looked at Mom.

"Really?" both Mom and I speaking in unison as we turned our eyes, now wide as we stared at Mum.

"What? I do believe this is considered a modern solution to our situation, yes? Far better than my spanking solution," Mum mumbled.

"Much," Mom said, her arm wrapping around my shoulder, a gentle kiss to the top of my head as Mom leaned forward, pulling Mum into our embrace.

"A good, old fashion spanking would still do wonders," Mum mumbled.

…

I lifted my sunglasses up, watching as Charlie mumbled. "This so not cool, weeds, plants, veggie plants, how the heck am I to know which one?" I chuckled, sipping on my lemonade as I lay back in the Adirondack chair at the edge of Mom's garden.

Charlie was in hell, hating anything that had to do with sun and the outdoors, he was a book nerd, loving to spend his hours with his nose buried in some old dusty book that arrived at the book store. Oscar, on the other hand, loved helping Mom outdoors. Their love of all things green had to be in their DNA.

Mum used to grumble, saying that pulling the weeds out of Mom's garden was hell on earth. Which got me thinking as Mom and Mum asked me to come up with the punishment for the twins.

Oscar was his Momma's boy, loving the outdoors, always jumping at the chance to help Mom outdoors. Charlie, on the other hand, was more like Mum, wanting to stay indoors, working with her on the latest hair-brain idea in the bowels of Mum's office. Always jumping at the chance to help at the book store.

"I have an idea," I grinned as Mom and Mum asked me to choose the punishment for the twins.

"Having fun?" Mom asked as she stood next to me. Oscar's hand firmly gripped in hers as they watched Charlie pulling, grumbling and dusting his hands off.

"Maybe?" I replied as I sat up.

"And what punishment does Chrissy get?" Oscar mumbled, him tugging at Mom's hand as he watched Charlie pull out a newly planted tomato seedling he had just planted last week with Mom.

"And who tie-dyed poor Trailer?" I snarked as I rubbed the 40 SPF on my legs.

"You know Chrissy let us eat pineapple pizza that night you and Mum left," Oscar blurted out. His smile wide as Mom looked at me.

"Really?" Mom asked as she eyeballed me.

"I can explain," I stuttered, my eyes shooting daggers at him as I sat up. "And who calmed you when that thunderstorm passed by?" I hummed as I sat up. "Who turned on the night light and tucked you two into bed?" I hissed. "Lying there all night so you two did not freak out?" I growled out.

"You did," Oscar whispered, Mom squeezing his hand as his eyes met mine.

"Mommy?" Charlie wined as he chucked the weeds into the basket. "Did that new shipment of Prost come in? Mr Neilson was asking and wanting to know," Charlie huffed.

"So, has it been enough?" Mom directing her question to me.

"Yup," I replied.

"May I, Mom?" brown eyes pleading.

"Go," Mom replied, her smile growing as she looked at me. "Come on Charlie, Proust cannot be kept waiting," her eyes smiling as she looked my way.

The twins swapped places, me jumping up. "Thank goodness," I muttered as I followed Mom into the house. "There is only so much fun and sun a woman can take, "I smirked.

"A woman?" Mom smiled to me. "Not quite, but you are getting there," That crooked smile gracing me.

Later that night, I crept down the stairs, peeking through the red oak columns. I watched as Mom slid on top of Mum's lap.

"Do you think?" Mum whispered against Moms neck. Trying my best to not hurl at the sight.

"Our girl is growing up," Mom hummed against Mum's chest.

I shuddered at their display. Rushing up to my room, I jumped under blanket. "Yup, I have the strangest, most cool parents in all of the world," I smiled to myself.

The End.


End file.
